Happy Mother's Day
by SistaSouljah
Summary: Response to challenge. NS.


Happy Mother's Day

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: If it's familiar to you, it doesn't belong to me.

A/N: A short little fic in response to Brianna's challenge.  Happy Snickers Week!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Iz, turn it off, you're gonna be late for school," a stern voice called from the kitchen.

"But _Aladdin_ is my favorite movie," the kindergartener whined from the living room couch.

"Off.  Now," her mother commanded.

Isabella sighed as she reached for the remote control and turned off the television.  She sulked into the kitchen and sat down at the table in front of a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles that her mother had already poured for her.

"PB and J or ham?" Sara asked as she tossed an apple into her daughter's lunchbox.

"Bologna," Isabella answered.

"We don't have bologna.  Peanut butter or ham."

"Roast beef?" the little girl asked.

"Izzy, we don't have time for this," Sara sighed.  "You're getting ham," she decided for her daughter.

Isabella sat quietly and ate her cereal until she heard the front door open, immediately jumping off her chair and running towards the door.  "Daddy!"

"Hey munchkin," Nick greeted his daughter with smile as he scooped her up in his arms.  "Aren't you gonna be late for school?"

"Yes," Sara said as she emerged from the kitchen carrying a lunchbox and her car keys.

"Do you want me to take her?" Nick asked.

"No.  You should get some rest," Sara said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay."  Nick wasn't going to argue with that.  "Goodbye kiss?" Nick requested from his daughter as he leaned toward her.

Isabella planted a juicy one on Nick's cheek and he put her down.  "Have a good day at school," Nick said as the two ladies headed out the door.

Nick was watching television when Sara returned.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sara asked as she plopped down next to Nick.

"Because I'm a grown adult and I don't have to go to bed when you say so," Nick retorted, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yeah, well sometimes I wonder.  It's hard to keep track of who's the five-year old in this house," Sara quipped.

"Ha ha," Nick deadpanned.

"Well, since you're not going to sleep..." Sara hinted as she scooted closer to Nick and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Nick decided a little payback was in order for the five-year old crack.  He feigned a big yawn.  "On second thought, I'm pretty tired.  I think I'll turn in," he said as he freed himself from Sara's grasp and stood up.

"Nick," Sara whined.

"Hey, not everyone had the night off yesterday," he reminded her.  "I need my beauty sleep," he smiled with a wink.

Sara cocked her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, so now who's the five-year old?" Nick teased.

Sara glared as she grabbed the ponytail holder on her wrist and slingshot it at Nick's chest.

"Alright, that's it," Nick said as he playfully tackled Sara, causing her to squeal.

As they fell back onto the cushions, Nick's lips quickly found Sara's as he deftly began to unbutton her blouse.  When they parted to catch their breaths, Nick glanced down at Sara's bra.  He raised an eyebrow.  "Red?"

"What's wrong with red?  And you better think before you answer that," she smirked.

"Absolutely nothing," Nick flashed a grin as he bent down and recaptured her mouth with his.

~*~

Nick and Sara sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when their daughter walked in.

"Mommy, is this yours?" she held up a lacy red undergarment.

"Where did you get that?" Sara's face turned a shade that matched the bra as she snatched the garment out of her daughter's hand.

"It was stuck between the couch cushions.  I also found these."  She dumped an assortment of items onto the table, two quarters, a ballpoint pen, an unopened packet of Sweet n' Low, and a tube of Chapstick.  Without a word she turned around and walked back out to the living room.

"Uh, thanks Iz," Sara replied.

"Welcome!" Isabella called out.

"I was looking everywhere for this."  Sara shot Nick a glare as she threw her bra at him.

"Hey, don't look at me.  I said I liked red," he grinned.

~*~

Nick sat slouched on the couch watching television, glass of orange juice in hand.  Isabella's attention was focused on her artwork as she sat on the floor at Nick's feet, crayons and markers scattered all over the coffee table.

"When is mommy coming home?" Isabella asked.

"Not until later.  She has to work late.  Why?" Nick replied distractedly, his attention focused on the TV.

"'Cause I don't want her to see this.  It's supposed to be a surprise."  Isabella held up the Mother's Day card that she was making for Sara.

"Wow Izzy, that's beautiful.  She'll love it."  Nick turned his attention back to the TV.  He laughed to himself as he watched.  Okay, so maybe Sara wasn't completely wrong, he could be a little childish sometimes.  But who didn't love Saturday morning cartoons?

Isabella stood up and turned to Nick.  "Can I go and pick a flower from Mrs. McCarthy's garden so I can give it to mommy tomorrow?"

"Well sure, as long as you ask Mrs. McCarthy first," Nick said.

"Can you come with me?"

"You can go by yourself, it's just next door."

"But Mrs. McCarthy scares me," Isabella replied in a quiet voice.

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled.  "Okay, let's go."

Nick and Isabella walked up their neighbor's front steps and Nick rang the doorbell.  After a few seconds an elderly woman opened the door.

"Well good morning dearies, what a pleasant surprise," Mrs. McCarthy greeted with a very friendly, unscary smile, stroking the head of the kitten in her arms.

"Morning," Nick smiled.  "Izzy has something she'd like to ask you."

Isabella, still clinging to Nick's hand, stared down at her shoes as she spoke.  "Can I pick one of your flowers so I can give it to my mommy for Mother's Day?"

"Why of course darling.  Wait just a second.  I'll get my gardening shears and help you pick out a good one."

Nick and Isabella walked back to their house, Isabella clutching a single yellow rose.

"See, that wasn't so scary now, was it?" Nick smiled.

~*~

Nick pushed open the locker room door and saw Sara standing in front of her open locker.

"Happy Mother's Day," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a fiery kiss on her neck.

"Thank you," she smiled as she leaned her head back against Nick's shoulder.

"I have a Mother's Day present for you, I think you'll like it," Nick whispered into Sara's ear.

"Really?" She raised a curious eyebrow.  "Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Nope.  It's a surprise.  But I'll give you a hint.  I stole these from PD," he replied with a mischievous grin as he reached for something in his back pocket, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

~~The End~~


End file.
